


Black, the perfect color for men

by chokoretominto



Series: El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Limerencia: Corresponde a un estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica de una persona hacia otra.O de cómo Noya logra estar más triste que Asahi en la graduación.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703851
Kudos: 9





	Black, the perfect color for men

Yuu llevaba más de una semana sintiéndose mal.

Y por mal, se refería a una serie de síntomas extraños relacionados con su delgado y pequeño cuerpo. No le causaban problema alguno al momento de jugar volleyball con el resto de los muchachos, pero extrañamente, se acrecentaban a la hora de los entrenamientos. No podía hallarle una explicación lógica y cada vez lo traían de peor humor.

Era pura irritabilidad por no saber que sucedía consigo mismo; y con lo inquieto que era el líbero, más toda la energía que se almacenaba en su menudo cuerpecito; ya comenzaba a asustar a los chicos de primero, y a Asahi, con las expresiones de enfado que ponía cada vez que alguno de estos se le acercaba a charlar.

Por ello, mientras estaba en la clase de economía doméstica, se dedicó a hacer un listado sobre las molestias que le aquejaban, intentando aclarar un poco su atormentada mente.

El profesor les hablaba acerca de la importancia de barrer y trapear bien las superficies planas en un país establecido en base a la cultura de andar descalzo por casa. Para él no tenía importancia alguna; su abuela siempre lo felicitaba por lo bueno y obediente que era a la hora de realizar los quehaceres del hogar, y probablemente, economía doméstica era la materia en la cual Noya tenía las calificaciones más altas, alcanzando las puntuaciones máximas en los exámenes que tenían mes a mes.

En la delgada hoja de papel dibujada enteramente con líneas grises, iba enumerando poco a poco la lista de sus "síntomas". Luego se las mostraría a Suga-san. Esperaba que él supiera exactamente qué le sucedía; siempre sabía que pasaba con todo cuando Noya no era capaz de encontrar respuesta. Ahora, esa comprensión le hacía falta más que nunca.

Comenzó a escribir con la caligrafía más clara que pudo. Trazos limpios y precisos. Tuvo cuidado de no arrugar la hoja, ni mancharla con borrones innecesarios. Quería que Suga le diera una respuesta lo antes posible, y mientras más presentable estuviera la lista, mejor.

Primero; el último tiempo se le aceleraba mucho el corazón sin razón alguna. Se le aceleraba mal, de una forma peor que si estuviera jugando volley; y esto inquietaba al chico de segundo más de lo que era capaz de admitir. Pensaba que podría ser el inicio de una enfermedad mortal; que su corazón se estuviese encogiendo, o su sangre se estuviera volviendo más espesa producto de los moretones que se hacía cada semana. No sabía, no le interesaba en absoluto la medicina, así que esta era una duda que se la debía resolver alguien más. Producto de la inocencia, su mente inquieta era capaz de imaginar las más terribles posibilidades.

Segundo; se sonrojaba demasiado. Sí, su piel era blanca, casi del mismo color que la de Hinata, y cualquier clase de irritación se destacaba más. ¡Pero no tenía por qué sonrojarse tantas veces al día! Había momentos en los que estaba bien, sentado en su pupitre y de pronto sentía la cara arder. Tanaka se reía y decía que con las mejillas de color rojo lucía aún más infantil. Ahí era cuando Noya enrojecía más, aunque ahora era de enfado; todo debido a las burlas de su mejor amigo.

Tercero; algo andaba mal con su estómago. Desde hace muchos días ya no tenía el apetitode antaño; era capaz de comerse sólo un tazón de arroz y un poco de ensalada encada comida. Se obligaba a sí mismo a consumir carne o huevo para no perder el tono muscular, pero al final terminaba aguantando las ganas de vomitar por el hecho de forzarse a comer.

Sin embargo, esta no era la única molestia con respecto a su abdomen; también sentía un cosquilleo extraño cada vez que podía entrar a jugar a algún partido y era capaz de ver los remates de cerca. Pensó que era por la emoción de ver las buenas jugadas, pero también sucedía cuando conversaba con los chicos de tercero.

Cuarto; le costaba conciliar el sueño. Se pasaba horas intranquilo tratando de dormirse lo antes posible, pero al final terminaba durmiéndose unas pocas horas antes del amanecer. Pasaba los días cansado y desanimado. De todos los síntomas que llevaba arrastrando desde hace tiempo atrás, este era el que más le incomodaba. Cómo no lo iba a hacer, si ahora sus ojos de felino ágil estaban adornados por unas notorias ojeras de color morado; la luz le molestaba muchísimo y ya no tenía el entusiasmo habitual que lo caracterizaba.

Quinto y último; suspiraba mucho. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, por lo que largaba una inspiración profunda y luego una exhalación lenta. Siempre que lo hacía, se quedaba observando al vacío con la mirada perdida. Una vez que se daba cuenta, sacudía la cabeza enérgicamente, y volvía a concentrarse en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Miró la lista, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, observando con detenimiento cualquier detalle. Si Suga se preguntaba más cosas de las que había escrito, él sería capaz de responderle con gusto.

La lista lucía un poco así:

**A Noya le pasa algo... ¡AYUDA SUGA-SAN!**

**1.- Me palpita mucho el corazón, muy rápido y muy seguido.**

**2.- Me sonrojo demasiado, sin ninguna razón aparente.**

**3.- ¡NO TENGO HAMBRE! ¡NI SIQUIERA ME DAN GANAS DE COMER CARNE! (También siento cosquillas extrañas en el estómago.)**

**4.- No puedo dormir.**

**5.- Estoy suspirando muy seguido, y no hago nada que me quite el aliento.**

Se sintió satisfecho con el resultado final y esperó pacientemente a que sonara la campana que daba aviso al fin de la jornada escolar. Cuando esta tocó sus repiqueteos característicos, agarró su bolso lo más rápido que pudo y corrió en dirección a la sala de los dos mayores de tercero. Quedaba un piso más arriba que su propia aula, por lo que tuvo que enfrentarse al gentío que caminaba en su contra, buscando salir de la escuela.

Encontró a Suga charlando animadamente con Daichi. Cuando Noya llegó corriendo frente a él con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello desordenado, le dirigió una mirada de asombro mal disimulado.

—¡Noya, que sorpresa! ¿Pasa algo? Por si te sigues confundiendo, Asahi no está en la misma clase que nosotros, él está dos... _—_

 _—_ Necesito hablar contigo, Suga-san. _—_ Noya no dejó que el armador terminara de hablar. Estrujaba el papel entre sus manos con gesto nervioso y expresión preocupada.

Suga lo miró con ternura, y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Daichi. El capitán le sonrió enigmático en respuesta, y revolvió los cabellos del menor con cariño.

—Si me entero de que te metiste en problemas Nishinoya, no te compraré ningún nikuman durante las próximas dos semanas. _—_ Le habló con seriedad fingida.

—No soy un chico problemático, Daichi-san, tranquilo. _—_ Noya le respondió de vuelta, sonriendo con sorna. Daichi soltó una carcajada suave y se alejó por el pasillo, agitando una mano en dirección a los otros dos muchachos.

—¿Qué tal si te invito un helado y hablamos con calma en el parque? _—_ Interrogó Suga con tranquilidad. —Creo que hay algo que tienes que entregarme. _—_ Sonrió el peliplatino mirando detenidamente el papel que Noya sujetaba entre sus delgados dedos.

El castaño se sonrojó al ser descubierto, pero le sonrió al mayor, asintiendo con energía.

—Está bien. Vamos. _—_

Cuando Ukai vio entrar a los dos chicos a la tienda, no dudó ni un segundo en abrir el congelador.

Se alejó con paso lento; exhalando el humo blanquecino del cigarrillo que era habitual ver entre sus dedos. Suga lo miró tranquilo, agradeciendo mentalmente que el rubio fuera capaz de leer tan bien a cada uno de los chicos del equipo. Probablemente había notado que el chico de segundo no se veía tan bien como siempre lo hacía, y confió en que él como vice capitán sabría ayudar. El armador moduló un gracias silencioso con los labios, mientras exageraba las sílabas; a lo que Ukai respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

Noya no tuvo que pensar ni un momento el helado a escoger; sacó rápidamente una paleta de Gari Gari Kun! sabor soda de entre los trozos de hielo y el resto de paquetes fríos. Su expresión seria no cambiaba con nada; no obstante, sus ojitos brillaban ilusionados observando la coloración celeste del dulce refrescante frente a sí.

Suga miró el congelador con detenimiento, dibujando una sonrisa traviesa sobre sus labios. De entre todos los paquetes, uno de color rosa pálido llamó su atención. Sacó con cuidado la paleta de entre todas las demás, y sonrió enérgico al notar que se trataba de la que buscaba exactamente.

Se deshizo del envoltorio frío, dejando al descubierto la forma triangular del helado con sabor y forma de sandía. Siguió a Noya tranquilamente mientras agitaba el brazo en dirección a Ukai, diciendo adiós de la forma más tierna posible.

El enorme cerezo que daba sombra a la banca bajo él comenzaba a mostrar las primeras yemas rosadas que avisaban el fin del invierno. Esto también le recordaba a Noya la amarga despedida que se avecinaba para los chicos de tercero. Era algo inevitable, y que todos esperaban, pero que nadie se atrevía a mencionar.

Los dos se sentaron tranquilamente sobre la banca pintada de color blanco, admirando cómo la naturaleza se desvestía con pequeños gestos frente a la llegada de la primavera. Noya no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, y Suga lo notó; por lo que comenzó la charla de manera casual.

—Este año la primavera llegará antes de lo esperado. Mira los capullos Noya; ya dejan ver las tonalidades rosadas entre las ramas. _—_

Yuu lo observó fijamente, con la mirada color canela entristecida. Suga se preocupó esta vez de verdad, y lo incitó a hablar. Estaba acostumbrado a que los muchachos acudieran a él en busca de ayuda, así que comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad. Era inevitable no sentir la calidez de un buen amigo estando a su lado; la confianza que desbordaba era imposible de ignorar.

—Eso significa que llegará aún más pronto el día de su graduación. No quiero que se vayan, Suga. Voy a extrañar demasiado a Asahi. _—_

El armador soltó una carcajada involuntaria, destensando el ambiente de inmediato con el sonido melodioso de su risa. Noya, que lo observaba con los ojos aguados y las cejas fruncidas, le devolvió la mirada sorprendido, esperando a que hablara.

—¿Eso significa que a Daichi, a Kiyoko y a mí no nos extrañarás? Cuéntame, de lo que quieres hablar ahora, ¿tiene relación con ese barbón cobarde? _—_

Logró sacarle unas cuantas risas al líbero con el comentario cruel dirigido a Asahi. Noya ya lucía mejor, y comenzó a hablar con completa naturalidad.

—A Kiyoko la voy a extrañar, por supuesto. Y a ustedes muchísimo también. _—_

Suga sonrió comprensivo. Sabía que el pequeño adoraba a la mánager más que a nadie en el equipo. Pero el comentario que escuchó un segundo después le hizo cambiar de parecer por completo.

—Puede que extrañe a Asahi. Un poquito más que a ustedes. Más que a todos. _—_

Esto lo dijo con un notorio sonrojo sobre sus mejillas blanquecinas. Se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante del calor en su rostro, y comenzó a golpearse la cara enérgicamente con las palmas de sus manos.

—¡Agh! ¡de esto quería hablar contigo, Suga! _—_

Le extendió la lista que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos desde hace rato. Ya estaba toda llena de dobleces, pero los kanjis eran perfectamente legibles.

Suga comenzó a leerla con sincera curiosidad. Noya lo miraba expectante.

Cuando el peliplatino terminó de leer todo lo escrito en la delgada hoja, él mismo se sonrojó.

Noya había escrito en el papel todas las sensaciones típicas de un enamoramiento. Él también había pasado esa fase de no saber que sucedía, hasta que descubrió que era debido a que se gustaba de alguien.

Lo miró muy sorprendido, y comenzó a interrogar seriamente al menor.

—Dime Noya, ¿de verdad no sabes qué sucede? _—_

Noya lo miró con aprehensión, y expresión preocupada. Temía que la causa de todos los síntomas fueran el exceso de entrenamiento. Pero temía aún más que fuera otra cosa.

—Sinceramente, pienso que me he pasado con los entrenamientos. Pero también me da miedo que se relacione con alguien. _—_

Sonreía tristemente, mientras su cara seguía enrojeciendo aún más. Entonces Suga comenzó a indagar acerca de detalles para saber si efectivamente todo era debido a que el corazón del líbero había sido cautivado.

—Tu corazón. Aquí dice que se acelera muy a menudo, y sin razón. ¿No te pasa cuando ves a alguien, o te dicen algo específico? _—_

El líbero permaneció en silencio, meditando. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos, y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

Terminó de comer el último trozo de helado que le quedaba, y permaneció callado, pensativo.

Suga decidió seguir con el otro punto en la lista; el sonrojo.

—Cuando te sonrojas, ¿es porque alguien te dice algo, o porque estás pensando en alguien cuando sucede? _—_

El armador volvió a observarlo con curiosidad. Sabía que Noya estaría sacando sus propias conclusiones. La ausencia de palabras sólo indicaba que estaba haciendo funcionar su cerebro a toda la capacidad que este tenía.

—Este punto es preocupante. ¿No tienes hambre, Noya? ¡¿Cómo es posible que rechaces la carne?! Y el cosquilleo... ah, eso sí es extraño. _—_

Noya sólo sonrió brevemente a este interrogatorio. Luego volvió a su recién adoptada posición de pensador.

—Este me preocupa aún más. Creo que sé lo que se siente. ¿Te quedas pensando en alguna persona antes de dormir, Noya? _—_

Yuu se sonrojó. Incluso sus orejas se tiñeron de un bonito color carmín. Sin embargo, continuó en el silencio hermético en el que estaba inmerso. Suga lo miraba con cariño, estaba seguro de que Noya... lo entendía tan bien.

—Y el último.— Suga no pudo evitar suspirar al leerlo. —Suspiras cuando piensas en él. No estoy equivocado, ¿cierto? _—_

Noya le devolvió la mirada asustado. Temía de lo que el peliplateado estaba a punto de decir.

—Noya, no estás enfermo. Estás enamorado. _—_

El castaño se levantó gritando de la banca y comenzó a darse cabezazos en el tronco del árbol que los cobijaba. Suga se echó a reír. En su caso, la reacción había sido aún más desesperada que la de Noya.

—¡LO SABÍA, PERO NO QUERÍA ASUMIRLO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡YO PENSABA QUE AMABA A KIYOKO-SAN, PERO NO! **¡AHORA RESULTA QUE CREO QUE ME GUSTA ASAHI!** _—_

Suga no se sorprendió en absoluto. De hecho, desde hace bastante tiempo sospechaba que esos dos podían llegar a enamorarse. Su relación siempre había sido dramática y un poco tormentosa; pero ambos debían admitir que no concebían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Noya lo miraba con cara de cachorro abandonado. Suga sólo sonreía. Extendió los brazos en dirección al más pequeño, y este se abalanzó con desánimo; dejándose mimar por el armador.

—Enamorarse no es lo peor del mundo, Noya. A todos les pasa alguna vez en la vida. Lo importante es enamorarse de la persona correcta. Tampoco es algo inmoral ni incorrecto; no importa si ambos son chicos, o ambas son chicas. El amor es amor, y es algo hermoso siempre y cuando hayan bonitos sentimientos de por medio. _—_

Noya no podía evitar sentir un peso menos en el pecho; pero a la vez tenía una sensación de vacío y desesperanza. ¿De verdad estaba enamorado?

—Suga, ¿tú piensas que estoy realmente enamorado? _—_

Yuu lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos, buscando la respuesta precisa. Suga se rascó la barbilla distraído, para luego dirigirle una de sus dulces sonrisas; inundada de calma.

—Sí, hablar de enamoramiento es pasarse a palabras mayores. Creo que sólo te gusta mucho Asahi. Puede que en un tiempo tengas la capacidad de decidir si los sentimientos son completamente verdaderos, y si quieres intentar gustarle de vuelta. _—_

En ese preciso instante, todos los temores que habían estado aquejando tanto al menor, desaparecieron. Sólo pudo sentir la calidez que Suga le transmitía; y el sentimiento de vacío en su pecho se vio reemplazado por algo parecido a la euforia y la esperanza.

Abrazó a Suga con fuerza, y le agradeció con una gran sonrisa las palabras que le había dedicado. Se irguió enérgico y se dispuso a volver a casa.

—Gracias por escucharme Suga. Eres el mejor. Y estoy seguro de que Daichi también te quiere mucho. _—_

Esto último lo soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo al mayor; quien soltó un gritito de asombro absoluto y se dejó colorear por la vergüenza. Inocentemente creía que no se le notaban los sentimientos por su capitán. Se sintió terriblemente derrotado, pero sonrió. No sólo era él el que había ayudado a Noya dándole esperanzas en el amor; sino que el pequeño líbero también había contribuido a calmar su inquieto corazón.

Noya sólo sonrió; llenando de todo su agradecimiento el simple hecho de elevar las comisuras de sus labios color rosa. Ambos se despidieron, tomando el rumbo que los conducía a sus hogares. Suga caminaba pensando en los ojos de Daichi; Noya pensaba qué hacer con sus sentimientos por Asahi.

De verdad, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta de que le gustaba? Los latidos acelerados de su corazón se producían cuando hablaba, se topaba, o pensaba en el castaño de tercero. Sus sonrojos se dejaban ver únicamente cuando Asahi le hacía algún cumplido, y después se pasaba el día rememorando las dulces palabras que el mayor le había dirigido.

Lo del hambre, no lo tenía muy claro. Su madre siempre decía que las personas al enamorarse perdían el apetito; principalmente debido a que se sentían muy felices, llenas de júbilo y alegres. Noya hizo una mueca de desagrado; él no se estaba sintiendo bien en absoluto, pero el hecho de que le gustara explicaba algo sus desagradables síntomas. El cosquilleo... Eran mariposas, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Debía ser sincero consigo mismo y sí, esa revoltura de vísceras no eran nada más y nada menos que la emoción de estar cerca de Asahi todos los días.

Por las noches, era la estrella quien se aparecía en su mente impidiéndole dormir. Lo había dejado pasar únicamente porque pensaba en cualquier tontería antes de acostarse a descansar; pero últimamente Asahi se colaba al final de cada hilo de pensamiento que elegía seguir su subconsciente.

No se imaginaba finales felices de manga shoujo al lado del rematador, sólo pensaba en él. Y extrañamente, cuando la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a desvanecerse en el horizonte, dejando pinceladas de naranjo claro cuando ya amanecía; su sonrisa tímida; o sus ojos sinceros le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño, abandonando su papel como el responsable de su desvelo.

Los suspiros. Estos surgían de su garganta, sonoros e inoportunos, cada vez que lo veía llegar por las mañanas al gimnasio. Se quedaba embobado mirando su silueta en el umbral de la puerta, cuando se calzaba las zapatillas deportivas; pensando en si las hebras de cabello marrón que caían por su rostro serían tan suaves como él imaginaba. Si su piel tostada tendría sabor a café con leche. A veces simplemente pensaba en lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme, la camisa blanca doblada en las mangas hasta los codos, que permitían apreciar los fuertes antebrazos; el sweater amarillo pastel que hacía destacar su espalda y pectorales.

Era un hecho innegable que Noya amaba el uniforme del instituto Karasuno con cada fibra de su ser; y a pesar de que pensaba que el de las chicas era el que más llamaba su atención, un buen día se dio cuenta de que el de los chicos también era tremendamente atractivo.

Aunque claro, sólo en Asahi le resultaba así de atractivo.

Estas eran las cavilaciones que abundaban en su mente cuando llegó a casa. Su abuela lo esperaba con una cena humeante; consistente en pescado asado; una sopa de miso calentita con tofu y espinaca; ensalada de pollo con papas y mayonesa; y el tazón de arroz característico. Ración doble para él, obviamente. El té de cebada recién hecho también destacaba entre todo el resto de los alimentos, y Yuu tomó un largo sorbo nada más verlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió su estómago rugir con ganas.

Se sentó sonriente, y miró a su abuela con dulzura.

—¡Muchas gracias abu por la comida! ¡Buen provecho! _—_

La anciana lo miraba con cariño, orgullosa de su pequeño Nishinoya. No fue capaz de escuchar el _Gracias Suga-san_ que este soltó en susurros, cuando probó el primer bocado de la comida y le pareció el banquete más delicioso del mundo.

Una vez bañado, con el estómago lleno y, por consiguiente, el corazón contento; se dispuso a dormir. Comenzó con sus pensamientos innecesarios, como cada noche, pero esta vez, dentro de toda la maraña de ideas que podía haber en su cabeza, había un solo concepto relacionado con Asahi, y este hacía referencia a descubrir si realmente estaba enamorado de él.

Decidió que durante el lapso de la semana trataría de aclarar su mente lo máximo que pudiera, aunque probablemente le resultaría difícil. Pero si era Asahi el responsable, el esfuerzo valía todo el caos mental y sentimental que estaba experimentando.

Los días pasaban tranquilos y lentos, para la suerte de Noya; quien cada vez disfrutaba más de la presencia de su rematador favorito durante los entrenamientos. Se hallaba más tranquilo, y no había día en que Suga no le preguntara por sus "síntomas".

—Estoy bien Suga-san, pierde cuidado. Tú, ¿te encuentras bien y feliz? _—_

Suga sonrió, respondiendo con amabilidad, haciendo énfasis en el feliz.

—Feliz, aunque el periodo escolar ya esté acabando. Quizás en unos días me verás llorar por no querer graduarme. _—_

Suga hacía sonar el tema de la graduación con tanta naturalidad, que esto a Noya le aliviaba el alma. Quedaban apenas unos días antes del tan esperado-no-esperado día, y Noya aún no había decidido qué hacer. No se comía la cabeza como antes, pero su semblante serio inquietaba incluso al menos perspicaz.

—Noya, estás muy serio últimamente, ¿pasa algo? ¿te gustaría hablar? _—_

La voz dulce del menor de tercero llegó a su cabeza, sacándolo del ensimismamiento en el que estaba absorto desde que se habían reunido.

—No pasa nada Asahi; simplemente estaba concentrado en los dobleces que haces, tan prolijos y finos. ¿cómo puedes hacer remates tan poderosos con tus manos, y a la vez, crear flores de aspecto tan delicado? _—_

El líbero lo interrogaba con ojos cansados y somnolientos. Ver al mayor plegar hojas de papel para hacer origami le resultaba extrañamente relajante y tranquilizador. Quizás era el hecho de que Asahi desprendía una paz abrumadora cada vez que estaba cerca de él; haciéndole sentir que todo estaba en el lugar y momento preciso si se encontraban juntos los dos.

Asahi sonrió con sinceridad, como siempre lo hacía para Noya; dibujando apenas una curva convexa en sus labios delgados. Lo miró con ojos cándidos y tranquilo, como si en el hecho de decirle que practicar papiroflexia era su pasatiempo favorito desde hace muchos años, hiciera que Noya tornara su personalidad a una completamente pasiva; sin bullicio ni movimientos innecesarios. Como si fuera a capturar un pedacito de su alma con la sensibilidad que tenía por el arte con papel plegado.

—Supongo que no se puede ser de una sola manera en la vida. Siempre he pensado que debemos saber hacer de todo. _—_

Noya lo miraba ensimismado, observando como Asahi se desenvolvía con tranquilidad y confianza cuando hacía lo que más le encantaba hacer.

—¿Y qué clase de flor estás plegando, Asahi? _—_

 _—_ Es una Pimpinela Escarlata. _—_

 _—_ ¿Posee algún significado especial? ¿por qué la están plegando Daichi y Suga también? _—_

Asahi no respondió de inmediato a la inquietud del líbero. Lo pensó durante un momento.

Doblaba el papel con cuidado, con una expresión de concentración absoluta dibujada en el rostro. Todo le entristecía demasiado, y a pesar de que el hecho de hacer flores de papel era un recordatorio directo de lo que se venía en los próximos días; la tarea le resultaba extremadamente agradable, y de una extraña manera, lo hacía sentirse feliz.

—Cambio, ascenso. _—_

 _—_ ¿Eso es lo que significa? _—_

 _—_ Eso fue lo que nos dijeron los maestros. _—_

 _—_ Entiendo perfectamente por qué les pidieron que las plegaran. _—_

Noya sonrió feliz, sobresaltando el corazón delicado del rematador. Asahi le sonrió en respuesta, sintiendo que, si Noya estaba con él, todas las cosas resultarían un poquito menos dolorosas. Pensando inocentemente, en que la sonrisa de Noya era tan sincera como la suya, sin saber que escondía una gran tristeza detrás de ella.

Esa mañana, Asahi despertó con un inusual sentimiento de nerviosismo oprimiéndole el pecho. Había estado soñando con que el gakuran que llevaba tantos días preparando con esmero, se ensuciaba con lo que fuera que consumiera al desayuno. Suspiró aliviado al ver el uniforme perfectamente estirado a los pies de su cama; ni una sola mancha de leche, ni una sola mancha amarilla de huevo contaminando la impoluta tela negra.

No fue capaz de desayunar nada debido al temor que le habían infundido sus pesadillas, así que llegó a las clases habiendo bebido únicamente un vaso de té verde.

El ajetreo era visible en todas las salas de clases; incluso Daichi había cancelado la práctica matutina con motivo del evento que iba a ocurrir, y los profesores corrían presurosos arreglando los últimos detalles para todas las fotografías que debían tomarles a los cursos en ese día.

Los estudiantes se removían incómodos vistiendo el uniforme lo más parecido posible a como lo pedía la exigencia del reglamento escolar. Las faldas plisadas divinamente; los pantalones de los chicos perfectamente planchados; los moños anudados de manera prolija en el cuello de las niñas. Todo daba la impresión de que el tercer piso del instituto estaba a punto de partir a una especie de presentación excesivamente formal; con estudiantes espléndidamente arreglados, peinados delicados en el cabello de las chicas, los muchachos elegantes a más no poder. Todos adornados con una delicada flor prendida junto al pecho.

La fotografía que debían tomarse ese día probablemente quedaría colgada durante muchos años en el cuarto de estar de varias de las familias de los chicos, al igual que impresa en los anuarios de todo el alumnado; así que todo debía estar arreglado de manera exacta. Era la foto que año a año se tomaba a los graduados, todos reunidos formando el curso al cual pertenecían. También estaban las fotografías de los chicos pertenecientes a los clubes deportivos y a otro tipo de actividades extracurriculares. El anuario sería un libro lleno de recuerdos, reducido a fotos y frases que años después permitirían rememorar todos los agridulces momentos vividos durante la época de la escuela preparatoria.

Como la práctica había sido cancelada para tener un poco más de tiempo de arreglo para la sesión fotográfica, los menores decidieron ir a visitar a los de tercero.

Curiosos por los pasillos, buscaban en el caos de estudiantes a sus queridos senpais. Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, e incluso Tsukishima, habían acordado repartirse buscando a cada uno de los chicos.

Noya y Tanaka irían por Asahi; Yachi, Hinata y Kageyama por Shimizu, finalmente, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi junto a Ennoshita, irían a por Daichi y Suga. No les costó encontrar a cada uno; Asahi era alto y el cabello de Suga resaltaba por sobre el gentío. Shimizu fue quien encontró a Yachi, contrario a lo planeado.

La mayoría del club de volleyball estaba reunido junto a la ventana, algunos emocionados, unos nerviosos y todos un poco tristes.

Suga traía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, lo cual provocaba miradas indiscretas por parte de Daichi a cada segundo. Yachi había quedado petrificada al ver a Kiyoko usando calcetas en lugar de sus características medias negras, no pudiendo contener la emoción de poder observarla tan hermosamente vestida con sólo el uniforme.

Pero fuera de eso, lo mejor fue la reacción de Noya al ver a Asahi.

Tenía claro que le gustaba el uniforme; esa fue la principal razón por la que aplicó al examen de ingreso del Karasuno. Le gustaba el uniforme femenino, a pesar de que esta vez ni siquiera miró a Shimizu enseñando la piel blanca de sus piernas largas y bien formadas. No. Esta vez se quedó embobado mirando a Asahi, vistiendo el gakuran negro típico japonés.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, que caía suavemente por los costados de su rostro, dejando ver perfectamente las facciones definidas de la estrella. Estaba perfectamente peinado, su melena brillante y sedosa ondeaba graciosamente con cada movimiento nervioso que hacía. El negro le sentaba de maravilla, y Noya nunca se había puesto a pensar que jamás había visto a Ashai usar el gakuran; siempre llevaba un estilo más dulce, con el sweater amarillo pálido de hilo, arremangado hasta los codos.

Noya reparó en un detalle, la flor de papel no estaba prendida en el costado izquierdo de su pecho, junto al corazón.

Asahi se dio cuenta, y miró a Shimizu expectante; quien se dispuso a hablar por sobre el murmullo que tenían los de primero a su alrededor.

—Hitoka, quiero que pongas la flor que hice sobre mi uniforme, por favor. _—_ Le habló suave a la mánager de primero, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mirando a Asahi.

La rubia se sonrojó completamente, mirando a todos los chicos que la rodeaban, expectantes ante la pequeña ceremonia que ellos mismos estaban creando.

Con cuidado, desenganchó el imperdible que había sido pegado en la flor; para prenderlo con delicadeza sobre la ropa de Shimizu, y volver a cerrarlo. Esta susurró un _Gracias_ suave, y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla sonrojada de la mánager de primero.

Daichi, silencioso, dejó la flor de papel en las manos de Suga, quien entendió el mensaje perfectamente. Con la misma suavidad que Yachi, y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, enganchó la pequeña flor junto al corazón del capitán; mientras que este lo miraba embobado, con ojos brillantes. Suga le entregó la flor plegada suya a Daichi, para que siguiera los mismos pasos que el resto. Una vez terminado el proceso, ambos se miraron absortos, perdidos completamente en los ojos ajenos.

Sólo restaba Asahi; y Noya frente a él experimentaba de la forma más intensa todos los síntomas de los cuales se había estado quejando hace unos días.

Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, su rostro estaba completamente teñido de un suave color magenta; sentía el revoloteo de un millar de mariposas en el interior de su estómago, y cuando Asahi le entregó la flor, un suspiro de asombro absoluto se escapó sin permiso de sus labios.

—Noya, por favor, quiero que pongas esta flor junto a mi corazón. _—_ Le pidió Asahi dulce, y con una sonrisa suave en el rostro, los pómulos color rosa destacando por sobre el tinte canela de su piel.

Yuu tomó la flor tembloroso, depositando en ella todo lo que sentía por el rematador; anclando junto a su corazón todos aquellos sentimientos que no era capaz de entender, que no podía decir. Confiaba plenamente en aquel muchacho de cabello castaño, con el que había tenido tantas discusiones a través de los años, aquel chico de sonrisa sincera que tan dispar era a él. Si Noya era un anochecer escondido en tono naranja por el oeste; Asahi era un amanecer naciendo por el este, dándole alegrías mañaneras; felicidad en cada partido; ganándose sin permiso su corazón alborotado.

Noya lo miró a los ojos, y no necesitó saber nada más. Estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Y para su suerte, Asahi estaba hecho perfectamente para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer fic que escribí, creo, y creo que lloro.
> 
> -C


End file.
